penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
The Phoenix Rebellion
Brief Overview Prelude Chikuk Anonmin Effects of the Conflict Resolution or Other Event Victory Speech The following morning after a night of Celebration, a horn is signaled. People begin to gather in front of the Palace of the Nine Suns. The city begins to move around, as both Ruby Storm and Dami approach the balcony "My friends, my fellows, my countrymen... Today the sun once again shines brightly on the lands of our ancestors. For the terrible times under the Tyrant known as Musharraf Blackblood have come to an end, he has been destroyed. Through the blessing of the Ancestors and the bravery of the Burning Phoenix members, we have seen a new moon rise on these sands" Ruby Storm takes a pause as people cheer. "While we were a shut-off people only trading spice, under my father if not for these outsiders our people would be ground to dust. It is time we open our arms to our allies. An alliance known as the Alliance of the Phoenix has been reached between the Tabaxi and the Khenra of the Moaning Desert. Neither Dami or I believe that the tensions between our people will dissolve overnight, and there will be bad actors but it is up to us to make a better path forward and make our ancestors smile." Dami steps forward to mixed reactions. "Our people were not without their mistakes and wrong paths. We inside and now in power have removed the war-mongering leader of our people, we have righted the wrong done to our people. We know that beyond the sands lies dangers to all of our people, with world tensions rising and threats of dragons we can not stand by either as we have for generations." Ruby smiles and nods to Dami's Word. "Let it be known that the following individuals will have an official title: Ryker Karsalian, Marú Síoraí, Kiraan Namir, James Dacre, Cobalt Lupus, and Captain Dreric Heartgaze will all be known by both people as Heroes of the Moaning Desert. While Kiraan was natural born there was an attempt years ago to stop the infection before it festered and for this Cobalt Lupus is considered one of the clan" The crowd erupts with cheers. '' ''The group of adventurers from the Burning Phoenix are motioned to the front steps alongside Tiger (Stripes of the Tiger) and what seems like a Ranger. The ranger known as Eclipse (Eclipse of the Moon) is the leader of the Twilight Arrow, an elite unit of Tabaxi Rangers.Tiger, Eclipse, Ruby, and Dami lead the party from the Palace of the Nine Suns towards the Hall of the Ancestors. Tiger and Eclipse move to the side as they all enter standing upon either side of the entryway. As Ruby makes her way into the center of the hall she looks to those gathered. "Kiraan, Cobalt, James, and Maru please kneel down." She looks to Dreric and Ryker. "I don't believe either of you follows the Ancestors so if you wish not to dedicate yourself to them please bear witness." She moves over to a basin and draws from it water walking to Kiraan. "At one point your name was cursed by the Ancestors, but it was the folly of us to not believe that had put you on a path you must walk. Go forth Kiraan bring a bit of us to each grain of sand in the world, your name is now in better honor then it ever has been. The Ancestors bless away your faults" She pours the water over Kiraan's head. She walks back over to the basin and draws from it water walking to Maru. "Our Ancestors are shared Paladin, while we may look upon them in different ways the court is just an elvish version of our Ancestors" She looks to him and gives her shit eating grin. "However you were directed here to help out those who needed you. For that, we ask you to always think of these halls as one of your own halls." She dumps the water on Maru's head as Dami takes a small cloth laying it upon his shoulders as she whispers something to him. "The Twins are Still better, all due respect, however" Ruby walks back to the basin and draws from it water and walking to James. "The boy who lives in the shadows is never remembered, yet the man who fights in the light is never forgotten. You must learn that the light is not an enemy to you but a weapon which you can harness all on your own. Whispers and Daggers in secret, while Proclamations and deeds in sunlight is how we harness all of our Ancestors." She dumps the water over James' head. "You have greatest within you James or so the Ancestors believe, I would say they have been right again based on the stories." Ruby finally walks back to the basin and draws from it a final cup of water and walking to Cobalt "Your eyes have changed Cobalt, something within you has changed and the Ancestors need not to tell me of this. Years ago you came here with nothing but lust for the tail, if you had asked me then our fate should we had to rely on you then I would have said we were doomed. Dami tells me of your near unwavering desire to see this through and the fact you acted not like a clown but a leader of your people. This is the change the time you have become clan. It is not often I admit my misjudgments but I have made one in the past on your capabilities." She pours the water over Cobalts head "Rise not Cobalt Lupus but rise as Clan Shadow... Shadow in Distance" The sun creeps behind the mountains as darkness briefly encompasses Chikuk, the fires all being lit at one point as the city comes to life. Not the existence they once had or even one that had been imposed upon them but a new brighter future of united sands between Tabaxi and Khenra. The names of those brave heroes and citizens who stood against the fiends who took over the sands.